Um Natal Diferente
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Uma garota, uma árvore de natal velha, um gato mijão.O que isso vai dar? Leiam! -U.A- 3shot
1. Chapter 1

Um Natal diferente

Nejiten

Por :Kurara

Disclaimer: Naruto , sim, não me pertence u_u. Mais qual é o pecado de usar o mesmo para aflorar a nossa imaginação em histórias malucas como essa?

Tenten Pov's – U.A

Aproveitem se possível xDD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1ºCapítulo: A árvore de família

_Lá estava eu...Tentando sem sucesso arrumar aquela porcaria de árvore de Natal que nem em pé ficava direito de tão velha, além do cheiro insuportável de mofo e aquela poeira subindo nos meus olhos. Maldita tradição de família!!! Minha mãe sempre me dizia que a tia de sua tataravó contara para sua avó que esse árvore de Natal era de muito valor para a família e blá blá blá . Que valor podia ter esse monte de poeira? O que adianta eu ter uma árvore caindo aos pedaços, desbotada e fedida em casa por causa dessa porcaria de "tradição de família"? Ainda bem que eu já era maior de idade e morava sozinha pra minha não morrer de desgosto com a minha "animação"de tentar montar a tão preciosa arvorezinha da família. _

-Não Suley!!! Não faça isso! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!-

_ÓTIMO! Agora além de velha,empoeirada e desbotada a minha linda arvorezinha múmia estava com o agradável cheiro de xixi de gato! Sim! Isso tudo pra deixar mais feliz a minha tarde de sol! Maldito Suley e sua bexiga solta..._

_Calma Tenten... Respire... Ele é só o seu lindo e inocente gatinho preto._

_As minhas tentativas de tentar botar aquela quase árvore de pé só faziam que ela se danificasse ainda mais, ai quando ela quebrou no meio foi que eu explodi._

-QUER SABER? CHEGA! EU DESISTO! ESSA PORCARIA NÃO VAI INFEITAR O MEU NATAL! NÃO MESMO! –

_Peguei um saco enorme preto e depositei "delicadamente" a árvore, e a joguei na calçada da minha casa._

-Suley, guarde essa data, hoje começa a vida dos mitsashi sem a maldição da árvore mofada. Tenho certeza que meus filhos e netos vão me agradecer por isso.- _suspirei_- E então, quer dar um passeio?-

_Peguei Suley no colo e corri para o interior da casa para pegar o meu casaco me dirigi para a garagem. Lá estava uma bicicleta rosa da Barbie que eu ganhara de presente no meu 7º aniversário que eu guardei não sei exatamente o porque, um par de patins que eu comprara recentemente pra poder passear com o Suley (Sim ele é um gato que gosta de passear por ai feito um cão. Qual é? Ele é um gato exótico) e um Palio que o meu pai havia me dado quando eu me formara em Pedagogia a 3 anos. Como estava um tempo ensolarado resolvi ir de patins mesmo. Calcei-os e me dirigi para uma serralharia perto de casa que estava vendendo árvores a ótimos preços. Nossa é estranho uma serralharia vender árvores de Natal... Só nessa cidade mesmo! Com o histórico de loucuras que já aconteceram aqui, esse fato é super normal! Nada se compara ao dia que a padaria da dona Maria resolveu arrecadar fundos para salvar os esquilinhos rosas, ou o dia que mataram uma vaca vestida de palhaço enorme para protestarem o mercado da vizinhança que estava vendendo carne a preços descomunais ,ou aquela vez que..._

-AI!- _Gritei_

-Me..Me desculpe!! Você está bem?-

_Se eu estava bem? SE EU ESTAVA BEM? Eu aqui perdida nos meus pensamentos e de repente esbarro com o cara que tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. E me perguntam se eu estou bem?_

-Sim, obrigada. Me ajude a levantar por favor...-

-.......Ah! Claro...-

_Vi que ele estava um pouco detraído enquanto eu falava. Porque será?_

-Me desculpe senhorita, é que você estava patinando e eu estava correndo na sua direção e... eu achei que você ia desviar , só que você não desviou. Só que eu que devia ter desviado... Foi minha culpa, desculpe...-

- Não! Não mesmo... Eu é que não devia ficar andando por ai pensando na morte da vaca...-

-Como é?-

-Hã? Ah! Quero dizer, na morte da bezerra- _Ri que nem uma idiota de tão sem graça que eu estava._

-Ah sim...-

_Ele estava me olhando? Ou será passei tempo demais lendo Crepúsculo e estou me sentindo uma Bella da vida, sendo observada por um Edward mais lindo do que do livro? Por falar em Crepúsculo, eu ainda to devendo uma surra na bunda daquele Suley safado que deu mais um de seus ataques urinários e descontou em toda a minha coleção...._

-Oh não! Onde está Suley??-

-Suley? Ah esta falando daquele gato mijão que saiu correndo daqui?-

-Como você sabe que ele tem problemas psicológicos na bexiga?-

_Ele riu._

-Bom, antes dele sair correndo, ele deixou a prova concreta no meu tênis – _Deu ênfase no "meu"_

_Olhei o tênis dele, e estava realmente ensopado._

-Oh! Me desculpe! É que Suley não pode ver nada limpo e novo que já deixa o "presente" dele. Mil perdões!-

-Não, tudo bem. Mas se não correr o seu gato irá diretamente para a estrada... e eu acho que você não está nem um pouco afim de ver o seu gato virar panqueca por um dos caminhões velhos que estão vindo correndo que nem um bando que desesperados na estrada não é?- _Falou ele apontando para Suley que estava só à alguns metros da estrada._

-Ai meu Deus!! Suley voltei aqui!!!-

_Corri com os meus patins feito uma desesperada em direção do meu pobre gato. Tinha largado o homem de olhos de lua e de cabelos longos para trás (sim,ele tinha cabelos compridos e sedosos, muito melhor de que muito cabelo que eu tinha visto... Inclusive melhor do meu cabelo cheio de marcas de elástico por eu sempre usa-los presos). Meus patins não eram tão rápidos quanto a minha vontade de ir mais rápido .Quando eu olhei do meu lado vi o cara de olhos perfeitos correndo ao meu lado. Fiquei um tanto quanto ...surpresa._

-Quer ajuda pra pegar o seu gatinho traumatizado?- _Disse ele um pouco ofegante por causa da corrida que ele fez para me alcançar._

-Cla..claro- _Disse eu meio sem graça._

_Por sorte o garoto era mais rápido correndo do que eu com patins e conseguiu pegar o danado a tempo. E eu quase caí no chão de tanto alívio._

-Aqui es...- _Ele parou_ _de falar e me olhou com uma cara de " eu não acredito nisso"._

-O que houve?-

-O seu lindo gatinho teve mais um ataque psicológico –

-De novo?- Peguei _o gato todo molhado do que vocês já de que , das mãos salvador sa pátria - _Ele bateu o recorde dele!-

_Ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa com a situação_

-A me desculpe, eu nem consegui te agradecer! Muito obrigada ....?-

-Nossa eu nem me apresentei! Neji, prazer.-_ Ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar._

- Tenten- _Apertei a mão dele_- O prazer é todo meu, muito obrigada por salvar o meu gato.

-Não a de que-

_Não sei o que deu em mim, mais ao apertar a mão dele senti uma coisa dentro de mim que eu não sei explicar....Calma Tenten. Ele é só um cara lindo, simpático e prestativo que ajudou você a pegar o seu gato mijão, __só__ isso._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Geente esse é o 1º Cap.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! É a minha primeira fic!!**

**Reviews por favoor!**

Odiaram?Amaram?Acham que é uma vergonha uma pessoa como eu representar dessa forma um casal tão lindo quanto NejiTen?  


**Suplico por reviews!**

**Beijo me liga!**


	2. O dia perfeito

**Oiii gente!!!**

**Desculpe a minha demora, mais é que além de ter que dividir o pc com o meu irmão que cisma em jogar um jogo ridículo, o meu pc quebrou e eu ainda tive uma crise de criatividade! Mil perdões, isso nunca mais vai acontecer.**

**O 1º cap não ficou tão bom quanto eu esperava, então eu prometo melhorar nesse!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e Cia não me pertencem infelizmente... Mas se pertencesse,

com certeza estaria muito melhor do que ele anda ultimamente XD ! Ou talvez pior _

**Cap 2: ****O dia perfeito**

_Bem, e assim foi o resto da minha tarde...Eu tagarelando que nem uma matraca velha as minhas histórias bizarras, e ele rindo delas. A companhia dele era muito agradável, principalmente pelo fato dele ser uma das únicas pessoas que consegue me aturar falando o dia todo sem questionar um segundo! Isso é um milagre tão grande como se de repente começasse a chover carneirinhos azulados no deserto do Saara ( tudo bem eu exagerei um pouco ). Histórias bizarras e carneirinhos a parte, eu consegui descobri algumas coisinhas __básicas__ sobre ele. Com por exemplo.. .Ele tem 1,79 de altura, pesa 80 quilos, tem 21 anos, adora caminhar todas as manhãs por pelo menos duas horas, ele é novo na cidade e __**eu **__sou a primeira pessoa que ele se enturmou e __principalmente__ que ele estava solteiro ( a melhor de todas as notícias). Bom o tempo foi passando e passando que eu nem percebi que nós havíamos andado tanto que estávamos quase no outro bairro._

-Caraca! Eu falei tanto que agente ta quase no outro bairro! E são quase sete horas!-_ Disse eu olhando assustada para o meu relógio de pulso._

- Putzz!! É verdade... Você me destraiu tanto com a as suas história que eu nem percebi o tempo passar! Sinto muito mais eu realmente tenho que voltar pra casa.-

- Tudo bem, eu também tenho que ir... Suley invade a casa dos vizinhos quando eu não estou fora.-

- Mas um problema psicológico do seu felino ?- _Disse ele debochando_

-Não é um problema... É só carência tadinho...-

-Sei... Eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã então!!-

-Até amanhã?-

-É se você quiser eu estou sempre caminhando perto da sua casa de manhã. Se você quiser me acompanhar...-

_CLARO QUE SIIM!!! MAS É CLARO QUE SIIIM!!! NÃO OUTRA RESPOSTA ALÉM DE SIIM!!!! _

- Talvez. Depende do dia.- _Qual é? Eu tinha que zelar pelo meu orgulho._

-Ta bom então, até amanhã talvez dependendo do dia!-_ Disse ele acenando e correndo em direção para a outra rua_

- Claro, até!-

_E lá fui eu caminhando para a minha casinha linda patinando e cantando que nem uma passarinha de tão feliz que eu estava. Ele tinha gostado de mim!! Eu sentia isso! E eu ia ver ele amanhã, tudo bem ele ainda não sabia disso, mas eu ia. Amanhã ia ser o dia perfeito! Absolutamente nada podia estragar a minha expectativa!_

_Cheguei em casa em 45 minutos e percebi que tinha esquecido de botar comida para Suley. Mais como ele não tava resmungando por ai, ele provavelmente teria enchido o saco do vizinho por comida. O meu filme como cuidadora de gatos não estava dos melhores. _

_Como ele já estava alimentado eu não me preocupei e subi pra tomar banho apostando corrida com a minha própria sombra. Depois jantei e imediatamente subi de novo para dormir. Andar o bairro todo tinha me deixado exausta. Deitei na cama e imediatamente dormi imaginando o dia perfeito que ia ser o de amanhã..._

**__x__**

_Acordei lentamente e me espreguicei._

_Sorri por pensar que hoje chegou! Coloquei os meus pés fora da cama dei uns três passos._

- PUTA MERDA!!!-_ Tropecei no pé da cama._

-Calma Tenten hoje nada pode estragar o seu dia.- _Falei comigo mesma._

_Fui pro banheiro e me vi no espelho pra fazer o que eu sempre faço quando acordo, pentear o cabelo._

_- QUE RAIOS SIGUINIFICA ISSO???- UM NÓ IMEEENSOOO!!! Será que uma aranha resolveu praticar capoeira no meu cabelo??_

_Lembre-se Tenten todo esse embaraço será recompensado com a agradável companhia de..._

- UMA BARATAAAA!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!-

_Corri direto para o andar de baixo gritando que nem uma patricinha que acabou de quebrar uma unha._

-Suley eu arranjei um BANQUETE de café na manhã lá no meu banheiro- _Peguei Suley e joguei (literalmente) ele no banheiro -_ Olha Suley se você conseguir matar essa barata/dinossauro eu juro que eu desisto da idéia de comprar uma frauda pra você!-

_Vinte minutos depois lá estava ele lambendo os beiços saído do banheiro. Nem um remoto sinal da barata, ele não perdoou nem as patinhas. _

-Suley, meu herói!-_ Peguei e lasquei um abraço nele. Eu amava aquele felino problemático!_

_Bom, depois de quase uma hora na frente do espelho para desatar aquele misterioso nó que tinha aparecido no meu cabelo eu desci já vestida para tomar meu tradicional e indispensável leite com chocolate e sair para encontrar o meu novo..." companheiro de caminhadas"._

_Sai depressa de casa e corri na direção onde eu tinha esbarrado com ele ontem. Só tive que andar dois quarteirões para ver aquela criatura com o porte atlético mais invejado que já vi. _

_Quando ele me avistou surpreso por eu ter "conseguido" encontrar ele, ele sorriu e veio na minha direção ._

-Então você arranjou espaço na sua agenda?-_ Falou ele com um sorriso sarcástico._

- É quase isso – _Dei um sorriso amarelo_ – E então pra onde agente vai caminhar?-

- Até os nossos pés conseguirem-

_Ele não estava falando sério, estava? Quer dizer...Eu conseguiria ir, mais voltar..._

-Claro!- _Menti o meu entusiasmo._

_Desta vez eu estava sem os meus patins. Não queria correr o risco de amassar a minha cara numa árvore, ou coisa assim..._

_Nós ficamos uns minutos calados. Muito tempo pra mim. Será que ele estava esperando eu puxar conversa com ele? Bom no silencio que eu não ia ficar._

-Sabe Neji, o Natal ta chegando daqui a uma semana e... Você vai passar ele aqui na cidade?-_ Perguntei um pouco assustada rezando pra ele não achar que eu era um desocupada intrometida._

- É... Como os meus parentes estão muito longe daqui eu não acho que vai dar pra eu visitá-los.-

-Então você passar o Natal sozinho????- _Falei surpresa. _

_- _Sim.-

_O que???? Passar o Natal sozinho não era Natal! Não tinha sentido! Eu passava o Natal com um gato, tudo bem. Mais era uma ótima companhia...A não ele também tivesse um bichinho em casa._

- Nossa eu sinto muito...-_ TADINHO DELE!_

_Bom, tirando essa notícia drástica que Neji ia passar o Natal sozinho, o que me deixou tristinha, a nossa tarde foi muito divertida. Mesmo sem patins, eu consegui esbarrar num poste enquanto andava. Me pergunto as vezes se eu nasci com marias-moles no lugar das pernas. Então corrigindo, tirando essas __duas__ noticias drásticas, eu me diverti muito, ainda tagarelando sem parar sobre assuntos variados e estranhos, eu sempre tenho coisas pra falar. Agente andou até o outro bairro ( sim isso é MUITO longe), e até que na ida eu me virei, mais na volta eu tive que pedi pro Neji pra gente fazer um pit stop de tão cansada que eu ele parecia que tinha ido na padaria da esquina de tão tranqüilo que estava. Ele parecia um atleta profissional._

-Nossa você é se cansa muito fácil!-

-A é claro!- _Disse em tom de sarcasmo-_ Logo eu não é? Ando isso todo o dia.-

-Sério?-

- Não vê o meu "lindo" porte atlético de barriu?-_Disse dando um sorriso._

-Você é o barriu mais bonitinho que eu já vi.- _Riu ele._

_Não sabia se eu ficava feliz ou triste com o comentário. Comecei a achar que ele me achava uma gorda simpática. Mais pelo menos eu não era uma gorda feia. _**(N/A: Gente ela não é gorda, só é modesta xD)**

- Por acaso o senhor está me chamando de gorda?- _O olhei com um olhar assassino._

-NÃO! –_ Gritou ele assustado-_ Eu só queria dizer que você é bonita só isso.

_Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! AI MEU DEUS! Ele me acha bo..bonita? Ai que sonho! Ai que alívio... Pelo menos dessa dúvida eu fico livre._

_Depois do nosso Pit stop Neji me levou gentilmente pra casa. Disse que o convite de caminhar com ele ainda estava aberto! Senti meus olhos brilharem como se eu tivesse vendo uma travessa cheia de chamada de bonita e ainda ser convidada de novo pra me encontrar com ele era bom demais! Caminhamos até a a porta da minha casa e eu usei o famoso truque de enrolar a chave na mão esperando que ele falasse algo._

-Então...ér...- _arrisquei- Até mais?-_

-Ah... Claro, até amanhã!-_ Falou ele saindo e acenando._

-Tchau-

_Maldita timidez! Eu sabia que ele estava esperando eu convidar ele pra entrar...DROGA, DROGA, DROGA! Ele podia estar com sede Tenten! Cadê a educação que sua mãe lhe deu? Heim? Você devia ter o convidado..._

_Entrei em casa com "Tente sua baka, Tenten sua baka!" na cabeça e fiz as mesmas coisas que sempre faço. Dar comida pro Suley, tomar banho, limpar os vestígios de sujeira de felinos, jantar, cair enquanto subia a escada ( tudo bem isso não é uma coisa diária mais é muito comum) e me preparar pra dormir. Em pensar que eu podia estar até agora com o Neji conversando comigo na sala de estar até agora. _

_Dessa vez eu não disse a mim mesma que nada podia estragar o dia de amanhã, se não eu corria o risco de acordar careca e ao invés de uma barata eu encontrar um crocodilo no meu quarto. Era melhor eu não arriscar. Mais de certa forma, todos aqueles acontecimentos estranhos de hoje de manhã não estragaram o meu dia! Tudo bem a barata estragou um pouco, mais nada se compara a companhia super agradável de Neji..._

**__x__**

**Bom gente está ai o 2º e o penúltimo capitulo.**

**Eu prometo não demorar com o 3º!**

**Até por que eu estou com muito projetos e eu quero acabar essa fic para botar todos em prática! )**

**Reviews por favor!**


	3. A Noite de Natal

**Olá!**

**Eis aqui o último capítulo!**

**Aproveitem!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto não pertence a mim, mas usar os seus personagens não é nenhum crime u.u**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3º Cap: A noite de Natal**

_Abri os olhos rapidamente assustada. Esfreguei os meus olhos e olhei pro relógio em cima da mesinha._

- M-E-U D-E-U-S!

_Eram simplesmente 11:30 h! O que aconteceu comigo? Será que aquela caminhada de ontem tinha me deixado tão exausta a esse ponto? Não posso ficar nem mais um segundo aqui! Tenho que correr pra ter a sorte de ainda conseguir encontrar o Neji caminhando!_

_Levantei rápido, tomei café da manhã, escovei os dentes e dei leite __desnatado__ pro Suley ( Eta gato fresco!). Depois eu sai que nem uma desesperada de casa. Hoje eu ia convidar ele pra entrar! A se ia!_

_Corri, corri , corri e nada. Mais que merda! Será que ele já foi embora? Também Tenten você fica se fazendo de difícil, isso que dá sua anta._

- Não dá mais... Eu desisto...-

_Eu já tinha corrido no meu limite. Sentei em um banco que tinha na calçada, ao lado de um velhinho que estava lendo uma reportagem na revisa que falava sobre viagra... Ele parecia interessado. Pobres velhinhos com seus problemas de entusiasmo._

_Fiquei assim olhando pro nada. O nada as vezes é divertido pra quem não tem absolutamente nada pra fazer. Tava fazendo um pouco de frio e eu botei as mão no bolso e tateei alguma coisa quadrada e fria. Tirei do bolso._

- Então era ai que você tava! Que saudade que eu tava de você!- _Peguei o meu lindo e inseparável Mp4 rosa que eu achava que tinha perdido ou que o Suley tivesse enterrado ou coisa assim ( Eu concordo com vocês, esse gato tem problemas de identidade, mas depois que eu descobri que uma calcinha minha apareceu misteriosamente enterrada no quintal do vizinho, eu não desconfio mais de nada quando se trata desse gato.)_

_Botei os fones no ouvido e fiquei ouvindo de olhos fechados esperando (não sei porque ) as horas passarem._

_Ouvi somente três músicas e a bateria acabou. Abri os olhos e vi que não tinha praticamente ninguém na rua porque o céu estava totalmente, completamente,absolutamente ... Cinza._

-Ótimo! Parece que tudo está dizendo " desista Tenten, volte pra casa"! Ótimo Tenten...muito bom mesmo, parabéns! Quem mandou ser dorminhoca? Agora só um milagre pra eu me encontrar com ele hoje! -

_Já tinha começado a chover ( eu sou muito modesta... parecia que viraram o mundo de cabeça pra baixo o mar tava caindo!), então eu comecei a correr toda ensopada em direção da minha humilde residência. Estava um pouco longe pelo fato de eu ter corrido muito pra tentar encontrar o Neji ainda caminhando._

_Eu estava correndo muito por causa da chuva, e já que não havia __ninguém__ na rua, eu corri de olhos fechados ( era um dos meus sonhos quando eu era criança, correr na chuva de olhos fechados, mas a minha mãe nunca deixava. Ela dizia que eu podia bater com a cara no muro ou escorregar e quebrar o cóccix.. Mas já que eu sou maior de idade e minha mãe não vai tomar conhecimento disso não ha nada que me empeça! Viva a independência! )_

_Eu estava correndo. Eu me sentia como se tivesse voando. Estava tão bom..._

-AAA!!!- _Gritei._

_Sim, eu tinha esbarrado num muro! Que muro bom... Será que é um muro acolchoado?_

_Se o muro era acolchoado eu não sabia, mais o chão com certeza não era..._

_Santa mãezinha, ela tinha razão...nunca mais correr na chuva de olhos fechados..._

-TENTEN!? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?-

_Ai minha bunda! Espera ai! Eu conhecia aquela voz! _

-Ne...Neji?!-

- É Tenten sou eu! O que você está fazendo correndo por ai que nem uma assaltante de loja? E pior, de olhos fechados? Esta chovendo água e não ácido. Não vai ficar cega por causa da chuva!-

_Tudo bem eu mudo completamente o meu conceito! Minha mãe estava errada!_

_-_ Bem eu...Eu é que te pergunto, o que você está fazendo aqui?-_Fuji do assunto._

-Bom... Eu estava caminhando e começou a chover e eu estava voltando pra casa , quando você vem correndo na minha direção de olhos fechados! Você tem algum problema?-

- É quase isso...- _Ai meus glúteos!_

-Deixa eu te ajudar a levantar.-

_Ele estendeu a mão pra me ajudar, agarrei ela e ele me levantou sem muito esforço. Ele era forte._

-Obrigada.-

-Eu acho que já vi essa cena antes...-

- É, nem me fale!-

-E então vai me responder o que você estava fazendo correndo por ai?-

_A verdade eu não vou contar! É o cumulo do ridículo falar para ele que eu estava realizando um sonho de correr na chuva de olhos fechados. A não! A verdade estava fora de cogitação! _

-Bom...- _Pensa Tenten, pensa – _Bom...o que acontece é que tinha começado a chover e eu estava correndo pra voltar pra casa , quando um caminhão cheio de areia na caçamba, passou rápido do meu lado, e por causa do vento caiu areia nos meus olhos, e eu tive que fechar os olhos simplesmente porque eu não conseguia abrir os olhos. Entendeu?

_Nossa eu era boa nisso! _

-Caminhão de areia? Sei...-

-Que coisa, não?-

- É... bom parece que seu olho ta no lugar, então você quer que eu te leve em casa? Não tem ninguém na rua, e um menina indefesa andando por ai sozinha é meio perigoso! Se até sozinha você consegue quase se cegar imagina o que os outros podem fazer!-

_Ai essa doeu...Eu tinha que assumir que eu era atrapalhada...Bem e a partir de hoje eu era mentirosa também..._

_Nossa agora que eu percebi como ele ficava lindo na chuva... Seus cabelos compridos estavam soltos e a blusa dele estava molhada marcando toda a sua falta de barriga e a sua abundância de músculos..._

- Não é má idéia!-

_Ele pegou a minha mão forte._

-E então? Preparada pra uma super corrida?-

-Não...-

_Corremos até a direção da minha casa ( Quer dizer... ele correu, eu fui arrastada)_

_Agente chegou tão rápido que eu nem percebi. Ele parou na minha casa abruptamente e eu, como sou "nem um pouco distraída" bati com o nariz no braço dele. _

-Bom está entregue... Vê se da próxima vez,anda na rua com os olhos abertos, não vai te fazer mal algum, pelo contrário.- _Zombou ele._

_-_Diga isso ao motorista do caminhão!...-

-Ta. Bom...Então até mais!-

_Ele já estava se distanciando quando e me lembrei do que eu tinha praticamente prometido a mim mesma convidar ele pra entrar hoje._

-Espera!-_ Gritei._

_Ele se virou pra mim rapidamente._

-O que?-

-É... Você ta todo molhado e... ainda ta chovendo muito então...você não gostaria de entrar pra se secar e pra pelo menos esperar esse aguaceiro passar? Olha eu não sei fazer, mais se você quiser eu posso descolar um café...-

_Ele olhou por céu e estava realmente chovendo muito._

-Eu aceito o convite, mais não arrisco o café.-

_Santa periquita do rabo curto obrigado por ter me livrado do constrangimento de levar um "não" na cara._

-Vem!- _Abri a porta e fiz sinal pra que ele entrasse._

_Ele entrou e depois eu._

-Olha...não liga a bagunça não. É que ter um gato desse ninguém merece. Ele vale por 2!-

-É eu imagino...-

-Você pode esperar ai que eu vou trocar de roupa e vou pegar uma toalha pra você

se secar.-

-Claro-

_Subi rapidamente e vesti uma blusa de moletom e um short jeans e peguei uma toalha pra ele. Não sei se demorei nem dois minutos pra estar lá embaixo de novo._

-Prontinho- _Entreguei a toalha pra ele- _Pode se sentar se quiser...-

_Tenten porque você está tão tímida assim...? Ele é só um bem isso é um grande motivo._

_Ele se sentou e esfregou a toalha no cabelo sem ligar muito com a sua aparência...Mas que liga ele ficava lindo do mesmo jeito_

-Olá Suley.. -_O Suley apareceu ronronando e se esfregando nas minha pernas- _Até que quando ele não está fazendo xixi por ai, ele é até...bonitinho.- _Disse ele._

-Então ele é bonitinho quase nunca!-

_Ele riu._

-Sabe Tenten, eu não entendo como um gato aparentemente normal consegue agir como um cachorro. Ele por acaso quer marcar território? Ele é algum tipo de mutante?-_ Falou ele com um certo humor._

_Ele tinha que perguntar isso algum dia. _

-Quando eu falo que ele tem um trauma, não é da boca pra fora! Ela realmente tem um trauma...-

-Se importa de contar? Ou você não gosta de expor os sentimentos do seu gato?-

_._

-Não, eu não me importo...-_ Lá vai a bomba...-_ Quando o Suley ainda era filhote, ele era muito sozinho porque os outros gatinhos foram parar sabe-se lá aonde. Então eu pegava um cachorrinho eletrônico que eu tinha quando eu era mais nova, sabe aquele de pilha que anda?-_ Ele assentiu com a cabeça –_Eu peguei o cachorrinho pra fazer companhia pra ele.Então ele ficou muito apegado ao cachorro, e ele se apaixonou por ele. Dormia só com ele, dava banho nele com a língua e até dividia a comida com o cachorro! Só que um dia, o Suley ,não me pergunte como, levou o cachorro pra rua se aventurar com ele, e veio um cachorro , dessa vez de verdade, que correu atrás do Suley e do amiguinho dele. O meu gato saiu voado, mais deixou o cachorro lá, então o cachorro de verdade abocanhou o cachorrinho e o destruiu todo. E pra aumentar a tortura, ele ainda fez xixi nele e depois enterrou. Pobre Suley, assistiu isso de camarote. Coitado dele! Agora você entende o comportamento canino dele?-

- Entendo... É um trauma estranho, mas eu entendo-

_Peguei o Suley no colo e fiz carinho nele. Afinal de contas eu sentia pena dele as vezes._

-Então Neji, me conte, aonde você estava caminhando? Eu tinha acordado um pouco tarde e fui te procurar e eu não te achei. –

-É que eu fui mas longe do que você imagina. Quase que eu me perdi! Eu fiquei andando por aqui pra ver se você vinha, mas como você não apareceu eu resolvi fazer uma espécie de tour a pé pela cidade entende?-

-Santa disposição...-

_Ele riu._

_Já tinha acabado de chover a muito tempo, mas a conversa estava tão boa que ele nem notou, e eu, é claro não me limitei a avisar._

_Ele só foi embora as 3 horas, porque ele tinha esquecido que não almoçou ainda. E nem só não convidei ele por que ele não tinha cara de gostar de comer ovo frito ( sim, era a única coisa que eu tinha na minha dispensa)_

_Eu estava muito feliz! Tomara que amanhã chova de novo._

**---x---**

_Uma semana se passou. Não tinha chovido mais, mas mesmo assim eu convidava ele pra entrar. Todos os dia agente se encontrava,conversava... E toda a vez que eu estava perto dele eu sentia algo diferente...Talvez isso que seja o tal de...amor._

_Era véspera de Natal._

_PERA AI! Véspera de natal?! Meu Deus eu estava sem nada pronto! Não tinha um papai noelzinho sequer na minha casa. Tudo bem que eu ia passar o Natal com um gato, mas mesmo assim era Natal!_

_Olhei na geladeira. Só tinha um pernil que eu Graças a Deus eu comprei antes, arroz e Tender. Bom parece que não está faltando nada._

_A arvore! Se minha mãe tomar conhecimento que eu joguei fora aquele artigo de museu eu to ferrada de verde-amarelo. _

_Sai disparada de casa em direção a serralheria ver se ainda tinha aquelas arvores pra vender. _

_Cheguei lá e li a plaquinha que tinha na porta escrito."Fechado Para o Feriado"_

_Li aquilo e desisti. Como a cidade era pequena, e só tinha uma loja no centro que vendia essas coisas, as árvores esgotavam a 1ª semana de venda._

_Droga droga droga!_

_Voltei pra casa e encontrei o dono dos meus sonhos a noite andando um pouco aflito._

_Eu não tinha o que reclamar, pelo menos eu tinha o Suley pra me fazer companhia e ele nem isso tinha._

-O que ouve Neji? Porque você está tão aflito assim? –_ Perguntei preocupada. Eu nunca vi ele com aquela expressão._

-Tenten eu preciso falar com você urgentemente.- _Falou ele sério._

-Ta pode falar.-_ Sorri pra ele._

-Será que pode ser na minha casa?-

-Na sua casa? Bom...pode.-

-Me acompanhe-

_Ele pegou a minha mão forte._

_Eu nunca tinha visto o Neji tão sério assim. Será que o Suley quando fez xixi no tênis dele manchou tanto que ele quer que eu o indenize? Olhei pra baixo e ele estava usando aquele mesmo tênis. Nenhum sinal se mancha. Dessa vez eu fiquei curiosa...O que será que ele quer tanto falar comigo? E porque na casa dele?_

_Andamos até a esquina e eu vi um carro prata,conversível, importado estacionado._

-Entre.-_Disse ele._

- Esse carrão é seu?!?-

- É o que parece.-_ Falou ele não entendo por que eu estava tão surpresa._

_Entrei no carro e fomos na direção da casa dele em silêncio. Neji parecia que estava conversado mentalmente com ele mesmo e eu não ia interromper._

_Agente andou pouco de carro, mais era longe se nós fossemos a pé. Eu cada vez me impressiono mais com a resistência dele de andar aquilo todos os dias. _

_Paramos simplesmente no condomínio mais caro da cidade. Eu nunca tinha entrado ali. Só tinha mansões e quadras de tênis e vôlei, piscinas , spa e tudo o que tinha direito. Eu estava me sentindo uma alienígena falida ali dentro._

_Ele deixou o carro no estacionamento e fomos pra casa dele. Uma casa incrivelmente grande e branca._

-Seja bem vinda a minha casa.-

_Ele abriu a porta e tinha um mundo lá dentro. Tv de plasma, sofá de couro, escadaria..._

-Meu.......Deus!-

-É um pouco grande demais.-

_Respondi só balançando a cabeça._

-Tenten eu quero que você venha comigo em um lugar.-

_Ele pegou a minha mão e subimos as escadas (intermináveis escadas)._

_Quando eu percebi ele estava com as mão tampando os meus olhos._

-Ei! Você me trouxe aqui pra brincar de marco pólo terrestre?-_ Brinquei_

-Não exatamente-

_Andamos até um lugar que eu não tinha idéia de onde era._

-Preparada?- _Sussurrou ele._

-Dependendo pra que, mas eu acho que eu estou.-

_Ele tirou as mãos dos meus olho._

- QUE LINDOOO!-_ Gritei_

_Ele tinha me levado pra ver a vista mais linda de todas. A cidade toda era vista da sacada da casa dele .E com o mar no fundo. Uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi._

-É eu sei..-

_Eu fiquei observando a paisagem. Dava pra ver a minha casa dali!!_

_Ele ficou do meu lado me fitando._

-Tenten eu te trouxe aqui porque eu queria te dizer ...-_Ele pegou minha duas mão –_Que desde quando eu cheguei aqui...Desde quando agente se esbarrou aquele dia...Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar em você –_Ele chegou mais perto- _Eu estou gostando de você Tenten_...- E mais_- Como eu nunca gostei de alguém antes_...- E mais.- _E eu estou querendo fazer isso a muito, muito tempo_.- Ele chegou tão perto agora que ele encostou lábios nos me limitei a fechar os olhos._

_Ele me agora realmente que minha pernas eram duas marias-moles. Ele soltou as minhas mão e agarrou a minha cintura com força, e eu não consegui me mover separamos ofegantes._

-Neji...Eu...-

-Shhhhh... Não precisa falar nada agora... Se você não sentir a mesma coisa que eu , eu entendo...eu não devia ter avançado desse jeito em você. Me desculpe.- _Ele soltou a minha cintura e olhou pra baixo um pouco envergonhado._

_Quando eu vi que ele tinha se afastado eu pulei no pescoço dele e dei outro beijo. Ele pareceu surpreso e feliz. Agarrou a minha cintura de novo e correspondeu._

_-_ Isso diz tudo não acha?- _Falei quando nos separamos._

_-_Bom...Parece que sim.-

-É ISSO!-_ Gritei._

-HÃ?-

-Neji que tal você vai passar o natal na companhia de uma desmiolada e de um gato mijão esse ano?-

-É sério?-

-A não ser que você não queira correr o risco do Suley de comer o bacalhau todo sozinho...-

_Ele riu_

-Acho que eu posso correr esse risco.-

-AAAAA QUE BOM!!-_ Dei um selinho nele - _Mas Neji, você tem árvore de Natal?-

-Tenho-

-Ótimo, então vamos fazer assim, eu vou lá em casa pegar o Suley , o pernil, o tender e o arroz e depois eu venho aqui pode ser?-

-Pode...Mas você acha que eu vou deixar a minha mais nova namorada voltar sozinha pra casa, está muito enganada!-

-Namorada???-_ Eu to sonhando?_

-Se você quiser...-

-E..eu q...quero-

-Ainda bem-

_Me deu outro beijo. Não, eu não estava sonhando._

**------x-------**

_Coloquei o meu vestidinho preto básico peguei o Suley e a comida. Ele estava me esperando lá fora no carro._

-Você está linda-

-Eu não sou a única!-

-Me diga uma coisa Tenten, porque tem que ser na minha casa?-

-Eu quero ter um Natal....Diferente, sabe?-

_Imagina se as pessoas perguntarem:_

"_E ai Tenten como foi o seu Natal?"_

"_Foi no condomínio mais caro da cidade com o cara que eu mais amo no munda, ta bom pra você?"_

_Ai que chique!_

_Chegamos na casa dele e arrumamos tudo numa alegria descontrolável. Quando agente estava arrumando a mesa , toda vez que agente se encontrava, ele me dava um beijo (eu confesso que eu me encontrava com ele de propósito)._

_Tudo pronto, hora de comer!_

-Geral ataca a mesa_!- Falei um pouco alto_ _demais já que só tinha eu, mais um e um gato comendo um sardinha italiana (só em Natal mesmo)._

-Espera Tenten! Antes eu queria te dar um presente...Pra você e pro Suley-

-Presente?-

_Ele entregou duas caixas com papel de embrulho pra mim. Um escrito" Tenten" e outro escrito "problemático" Deduzi que o problemático era o Suley. Abri o do Suley primeiro._

-Neji! Que lindo!-

_Era um cachorrinho eletrônico quase igual era o do Suley. Eu fiquei emocionada de verdade._

-Olha Suley! O Tobi ta de volta!-

_O Suley viu e seus olhos brilharam de alegria. E como se o Tobi (o nome do cachorro)nunca tivesse "partido" ele dividiu a sardinha com ele._

_Me lembro até agora da musiquinha da propaganda_

"_O Tobi é seu amigo..._

_O Tobi é o seu cão!_

_Ele late por ai_

_E caminha pelo chão"_

-Nossa Neji muito obrigada o Suley amou!-

-Abra o seu agora-

O meu era um a caixa pequena com corações vermelhos em volta_. Abri com cuidado._

-O...o que é isso?-

-Um anel de compromisso. Você acha o que? Que eu queria "brincar" com você?-

-Não. Neji ele é lindo-

_Ele pegou o anel e botou no meu dedo. _

-Combina perfeitamente com a pessoa que vai usar-

_Eu literamente me agarrei nele emocionada dando um abraço._

-Neji eu amo você , sabia?-

-Sabia, mais ouvir isso é o melhor presente de Natal que você podia me dar.

_Natal...O que é isso? Antes pra mim era ter que arrumar uma árvore velha e mofada todos os anos e ter que aturar um gato que só sabe urinar. Mas a partir de hoje, Natal além de ser o meu aniversário de namoro é o dia mais feliz da minha vida._

-SULEEY NÃO MIJA NA ÁRVORE DE NATAL! Nãããão!-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Acabou!!**

**Ufa ... Saiu um pouquinha grande esse capitulo!**

**Gente um feliz natal pra todos um pouquinho atrasado e um ótimo ano novo porque eu vou dar uma sumida, mas depois eu promento que volto.**

**Reviews por favor!**

**Beijo me liga **


End file.
